


Luigi's Torment

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embarassment, Omorashi, There's quite a lot of piss here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kind of similar to Captive & Drowsy, but instead of being extremely tired,Luigi needs to pee. Very badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive & Drowsy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674273) by [Weegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi). 



Luigi moaned and paced around the small cell he was locked in,feeling pretty uncomfortable. It was bad enough being held captive in a hot and sweltering castle filled with lava,but being held captive while dealing with a full bladder was the worst. He’d been locked up here for what felt like hours. He hoped Mario would be here soon…

“Mmmnnn...nnnnhhh…” Luigi moaned silently as he shifted in place. He could almost hear the contents of his very full bladder sloshing around. He didn’t know how long he’d be here,or if Mario was coming for him-heck,he didn’t even know if Mario was even near the castle he was locked up in,but personally he wanted him to hurry. Luigi wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold on...but it probably wouldn’t be very long.

Luigi tried sitting down to try and take the pressure away from his aching bladder. It helped….but only a little bit,and soon he was shifting around. He didn’t want to have to grab himself to try and keep under control,that would be embarrassing,even though there probably wasn’t another living soul here aside from the enemies littered around. So he awkwardly crossed his legs,squeezing them together tightly.

“Mmmmnnn...G-Gotta go…” Luigi’s face was slightly red,his body shook lightly. His stomach started to ache. He squeezed his legs together again,moaning and whimpering. Right now the one thing he wanted was to just let go,and he’d feel so much better afterwards…

"Ah-!!” Just thinking about his situation made his bladder give a sudden spasm. Luigi nearly lost it but managed to quickly regain control. The only logical thing he could do right now (other than wait) was sit down,cross his legs and attempt to not think about his predicament. Which was pretty hard,considering that every time he thought of something his thoughts immediately redirected to his aching,possibly overfilled bladder,begging to release. Thinking about Mario especially didn’t work. He and his brother enjoying a walk...on the way home,Mario ending up really needing to…

“N-No-!!” Luigi nearly screamed as another,sudden spasm washed over him,almost making him leak a little. Thinking about Mario was clearly out of the question...just as his bladder gave another sudden jerk.

“S-Stop-!!” Luigi didn’t care if he was pretty much screaming at himself,he did NOT want to wet himself. He slowly stood up,his legs still tightly crossed,and stumbled over to the bars separating him from the molten world. He nervously glanced around,hoping for a familiar speck of red and blue,his legs shaking. Nothing,so far…

“M-Mario...please hurry..” Luigi moaned. Reluctantly,he pulled himself away from the bars...and his hands immediately shot to his crotch area,squeezing tightly. Luigi had completely abandoned his resolve of trying not to grab himself,he had to go that badly. He shifted and whined,squirming rather wildly. “Uuuuhhh…”

Just to add salt to his wounds,Luigi realized something dangerous.

His throat was as dry as sandpaper. He needed a drink...but at the same time he needed to pee really badly. Only there were were no sources of water in sight, and he was definitely NOT going to pull a Bear Grylls… Now what? He was nearly full,but…

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. What was it? Carefully turning around,he noticed that it was...a water bottle? Squatting slowly,he picked it up,and then immediately shot back up upwards-which turned out to be a bad idea. This sent a sudden spasm through him,making his desperation jump,almost resulting in a leak.

“H-Haah-!!”  
Luigi was nearly at the point of crying. He needed to go so badly,it hurt. But he was also so thirsty…

Abandoning all thoughts,he forced the cap open,and slowly chugged the water bottle,a few stray tears running down his face. He knew he’d regret this decision sooner or later,but the cool water felt refreshing on his dry throat…  
\--  
But minutes later, Luigi was in pain.

“H-Haa...ahh...hh..nnhh..” Several short moans and catchbreaths escaped him as he leaned against the wall,his hands jammed tightly into his crotch. That bottle of water was one too much-it hurt to move around, and even slight movements sent little tinges through his aching bladder. He was almost curled into a fetal position,lying on his side,hands squeezing his crotch tightly.

Luigi was at the point of crying now. He really needed to go,so badly it hurt. Tears squeezed from his eyes and rolled down his face as he struggled to hold in the torrent in his bladder. There was a small bulge just below his tummy,visible on Luigi’s thin,wiry frame. He trudged over to the bars again and looked for his brother-and to his surprise,there he was! Squaring off against some Boomerang Bros.,but he was here! 

“Yeah-!! Oooohh…”  
Luigi cheered before suddenly whimpering and moaning,his hands squeezing his crotch tightly. He shifted around,lifting his legs slightly,doing anything and everything he could to keep the floodgates closed…

He noticed the small corner. Maybe he could pee there..? No,someone would notice. But then again,nobody pretty much was here…

Screw it,Luigi decided. He was nearly about to burst. Who cared if someone had to clean up some urine? He shifted over to the small corner,hands pressed tightly into his crotch. He made sure his front wasn’t visible at all,then shakily unzipped the zipper on his overalls.

As soon as he did this he started to leak. “Ohh...p-please,n-no…” He willed himself to regain control,and after pulling out,and looking around once again,he relaxed and let himself go.

At first all that came out was a sharp hiss as another spurt jetted out of him. Luigi bit his lip,trying to stay silent. Loud noises could be heard from outside his cell. He moaned softly,then focused on the wall,then willed himself to relax. Just as the large wooden trapdoor opened.

“Hey,bro!”

“Haaaaaaaahhh~...” Luigi had finally let go,and nearly immediately a long moan leaked out as the warm urine almost effortlessly flowed out of him,alerting Mario to what was going on. So much better...

“Wow.” Mario teased. “Sounds like you really had to go,huh.”

“Mm-hm..” Luigi mumbled,oblivious to what was going on, in a daze from relief. The urine trickled down the corner,some leaked into little crevices in the wall,but anyway Luigi was still peeing,his stream still going strong as another relieved “haaahh…” escaped his lips. 

“I’ll let you finish peeing..” Mario said simply. He turned around,giving Luigi some privacy.

Soon after,his stream died down to a gentle drip before going away completely. There was a large puddle of urine in that corner,with fresh urine still running down the wall.

“That’s better…” Luigi sighed,blushing.

“I bet it was..” Mario smiled.


End file.
